A Heart of Ice
by Sopherina Auditore
Summary: Some said she was Fire, others said she was Ice. Zuko must choose to follow his heart and stay with the woman he loves, or sacrifice his happiness and marry out of obligation and duty, who knows, he might even fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I began to have a bit of writers block on my other story "Her name was Lily" but I do plan on continuing it! I don't own ATLA as much as I wished I did but all OCs are mine:)

* * *

A sigh escaped from the lips of the newly crowned Fire Lord as he pinched the bridge of his straight, aristocratic nose, and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. The damage caused by this war proved hard to recompense, the economies of all the nations were impacted tremendously. Opening his eyes, he met the faces of the representatives from each nation, each eyeing him warily. They have met every week for the past two months in order to draw the conditions of a peace treaty, yet even with such a document, others still believed the Fire Nation would once again attempt to dominate the other lands.

"What do you propose then King Kuei?" Zuko drawled, "I am removing all my men from your land, I am willing to compensate the economic situation that this war has caused, and I am willing to sign your peace document. But you are yet satisfied, what do you recommend that I hand over the Fire Nation over to the hands of you foreigners and let rule…" Zuko spit each word out venomously as he could barely control his anger, ready to blast the Earth Kings face off.

"No! That isn't was I was suggesting-"

"Marriage." Chief Arnook's suggestion echoed through the fire lit chamber. "A marriage among one of our own, to ensure peace Fire Lord." The sound chattering echoed, many seemed satisfied with the suggestion.

"But with me here, to ensure that this treaty is signed and followed, there shouldn't be a need for Zuko to marry." Aang voiced out.

"Unfortunately Avatar Aang, regardless of the presence of an Avatar or not the Fire Nation still wrecked war on our lands." Cheif Arnook argued, "With one of our own here she can keep a fine line, and keep watch. Not only that bu appearance wise people would be more trusting seeing that there is an Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe noble as the Fire Lady."

"Nephew," Iroh began, seeing his nephew's anger flushed face, "It is a reasonable request." Turning his head to meet his uncle's eyes Zuko hissed, "Uncle but what about Mai?"

"Nephew, it pains me to say but scarifies must be made unfortunately. They need reassurance to atone for the past century of war. " The Fire Lord's shoulders sagged in defiance. For the fourth time that day, he rubbed his face.

"This isn't fair!" Everyone snapped their head to the source of the outburst. Cerulean eyes met the Fire Lord's heatedly. The edges the scarred man's lips curled upward slightly leave it to Katara to consider the fact that he was about to sacrifice his happiness for peace.

Zuko held a hand up signaling the young water bender to calm down. "Katara, its fine, they have every right to want reassurance." Sliding his eyes over the Northern Tribe's chief, "And whom exactly do you have in mind? Surely someone of nobility if she is to be taking the title of Fire Lady."

"Well actually I was considering Master Pakku's niece. Unless King Kuei or Bumi has someone else in mind perhaps?"

"Unless Fire Lord Hotman wants to marry Flopsy, I do not," Bumi suggested, stroking his beard in thought, "Though I am not sure whether Flopsy if a boy or girl now that I think about it."

Chuckles sounded through the chamber as the Fire Lords eyes widened in horror.

"Very well then Master Pakku's niece it is then." Hakoda said speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

Seeing no way out of it Zuko nodded his head tightly as he stood from his throne, everyone following suit.

"Send for her then, if this will guarantee peace then so be it." Zuko announced before he exited the chamber, Katara's and Aang's eyes met concerned for their friend.

* * *

Hope you all liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I used Sayuri as the name of the airbender in my other story but I can't help it I love the name! :)

* * *

"I refuse." Sayuri stated lifting her chin in the air as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Enough with your childish behavior Sayuri," the older woman chastised taking in her daughters appearance. Sayuri took after her mother's beauty, her dark chocolate colored tresses draped over her shoulder and back in thick waves with her light mocha skin softly glowing. Her daughter was truly beautiful, Kyata thought, it was no wonder the Fire Lord would choose her.

The night before she received a Fire Nation messenger hawk from her Uncle-in-law, Master Pakku. Her daughter was nominated and chosen for matrimony to ensure peace amongst all the nations.

Glancing up Kyata saw her daughters lower lip tremble slightly, sure sign she was about to cry. It pained her to see her only child in such pain, but it was unenviable, as nobility she had to marry whom ever was chosen for her by the eldest male alive in the family.

"Sayuri dear," Kyata murmured wiping the fear tears that escaped, darkening the freckles that lightly dusted her daughters cheeks and nose. "You have always said you wanted to contribute to end this war, perhaps this is the spirits' will."

Tearing her face from her mother's grasp Sayuri hissed, "The spirits' will?! I wanted to contribute by fighting! Not marrying the demons spawn!" Her grey eyes hardening over glaring at her mother with her ice like orbs.

Kyata knew there was nothing she could say at the moment that would ease Sayrui's temper at the moment. She had yet informed her husband Tahnato who has been out hunting for two days now, and was due back at any moment.

"Yakihra!" Kyata called out, a young woman a few years older than her daughter arrived from the kitchen opening, her tight bun and clothing marking her a servant of the house hold. "Please go up to Lady Sayuri's chamber and pack all her belongings, as well enough clothing of mine and Master Tahnato's to last us a few months, we are leaving for the Fire Nation the day after tomorrow."

Yakihira bowed quickly and left to begin her chores. Uneasily Kyata shifted her glance over to her daughter taking in her distressed appearance.

"Go get ready dear, we have a lot to purchase and get done before leave." The tea in the tea cup splashed violently each second matching rhythm with her daughters temper. "You have an hour." Kyata warned before making her way to get ready herself, quietly thinking, '_It's going to be a long day.' _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

To say Mai was pissed was an understatement.

"You are the damn Fire Lord, of course you have a choice!" Mai's usual bored expression was twisted into anger as several knifes were in her hand as opposed to its usual hiding spot in her sleeves.

With a flick of her wrist she trapped Zuko against the door of his private study. "Mai it is what they demand as a sign of peace! Even Aang tried negotiating a better solution but they refused! I have no choice…" Zuko's words quieted into a whisper, lifting his head to get a good look at the knife thrower.

"I love you Mai," his voice thick with emotion, "I am so sorry." For the first time since Zuko has known her a soft sob escaped from her as she rushed over to him embracing him after releasing him from the clunches of her knives. "We will find a way." She whispered resting her forehead against his.

After diner a week after that dreadful meeting, Master Pakku announced that his nephew, niece-in-law and niece had agreed to the engagement and would arrive within two weeks. He also gave Zuko a portrait of his niece, Icy grey eyes stared back at him clashing against his golden ones. Dark rich brown hair, a color so rarely seen in the Fire Nation, was pulled elegantly into a bun held together with a Water Lily. Heart shaped face perfectly structured; freckles lightly covered her high cheek bones and small nose. The edges of her small bow tie shaped lips were pulled up in a confident smile. She was wrapped in a silver kimono adorned with a dark blue Northern Water Tribe insignia, shined against her mocha skin.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that, he should be happy to have such a woman as his future wife, but he wasn't because the girl in the portrait was not Mai.

"She's beautiful nephew," Iroh assured, "She would make a great Fire Lady." Patting his nephew on shoulder lightly. "You are a great Fire Lord, sacrificing for his people and peace, but you do not have to do this. You don't have to sacrifice your happiness."

"I know, but it must be done." Zuko grimaced.

* * *

The smell of the sea helped eased Sayuri a bit as she leaned over the edge of the ship resting her arms on the railings. Gracefully with the flick of her wrist and slight twirl of her finger she commanded little tendrils of water beneath her.

Loud footsteps pounded against the wooded floor behind her, she recognized the sound, her father. Mimicking her posture to the right of her a sigh escaping his lips before silence hung between them as they listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship.

"You know," Tahnato began, his eyes set on a flock of Seagull owls above them, a sure sign they were near land. "I didn't want to marry your mother at first." Sayuri glanced over to her father curious and shocked. Chuckling Tahnato met his daughter's glance, the same ones that mirrored his own.

"Your mother scared the hell out of me. She was beautiful, but rash, hot headed and stubborn. She wouldn't take no as an answer, and she was cunning," he admitted. "I cared about her, but I didn't love her. But as time passed I fell for her. It was tough, but it was worth it." He grabbed Sayuri's delicate hand in his larger one. Ironic how he used these hands to take down Fire Nation soilders, he is now he is using them to hand his daughter over to their ruler.

"I know you are scared," he croaked out, "But you are strong, the Fire Nation are not bad people, they were just mislead, and they need someone like you to lead them into peace. The world needs you, if not for the Earth or Fire Nation's sake then for your people."

Bringing his hands to her shoulder he guided her small frame into his embrace, her head barely reaching his shoulder. Tahnato stood there burning the memory of his daughter into his mind. He wasn't naïve, he knew it he would scarcely see her now. She grew up; she was no longer the stubborn little girl, but the woman who would bring help maintain balance.

"I am so proud of you my little Sayuri," he whispered, "and I will miss you greatly." Brushing his lips against the smooth skin of her forehead.

"Papa, but-"

"Sir, we have reached the Gates of Azulon and will be docking momentarily." A crew member informed bowing as Tahnato dismissed him with a firm nod.

"You were saying?" he urged his daughter. Sighing Sayuri simply shook her head dismissing the question.

"I should go get ready papa, we are almost there." Her lips began to quiver slightly before heading below deck to her cabin.

Glancing out the bow of the ship at the golden illuminated city of Fire Nation Capital, Tahnato bowed his head praying to Tui and La to watch over his only daughter.


End file.
